In The End
by PyroChic7
Summary: It is the final battle and a warrior falls. DMHG


Disclaimer: If I own Harry Potter, I wouldn't be so worried about paying off my new MacBook.

She stared down at the blood on her hands, fixated on the red liquid. It had come quickly, staining her shirt and the ground she fell down on, her knees jolting on impact. She continued to stare at it, wondering at its origin. The sounds of the battle around her seemed to fade into the background, the resulting silence almost as deafening. A pain surged through her abdomen, causing her to clutch it in pain. _Oh, that's where it's from._

The sound of running, frantic running, came to her suddenly as a body dropped down at her side. She looked into his eyes, trying to comprehend what was going on. The eyes stared back, wide, afraid. He glanced at her wound only briefly before picking her up, running away from the chaos. She stared at the sky, dark and menacing, as the rest of the world flew by.

Inside the castle they immediately found a medi-witch, one who wasn't already helping the injured. The witch's eyes widened at the sight the girl, taking in both her identity and her wound. "What caused this?" She led him over to an empty cot, immediately casting diagnostic spells, hoping to figure out how to stop the bleeding.

"There was a flash of metal and then she fell. I don't think she even knows what happened. It came so fast. I think he was prepared for if he lost his wand. I had blasted it from him, knocking him out, but I guess that wasn't enough. Can you stop the bleeding?"

The witch sighed in relief. "There were no enchantments on the sword luckily, so yes, I can heal her quite easily. Please, sit down and rest a moment. You are also injured." She passed a wet cloth over to him before turning back to her patient.

"I'm fine, I don't have a hole in my stomach."

What seemed liked hours were really only minutes before the bleeding had stopped and the wound was closing nicely. The medi-witch cleaned the area before applying enchanted wrappings. "These will have to be changed hourly for the first 24 hours, then every 24 hours after that until she is fully healed. If I am not around in an hour, can you change them?"

He nodded, watching the witch turn to him to heal his cuts and bruises, hissing at a nasty curse she discovered. "You expected to just ignore this?" A shrug was her only response. She narrowed her eyes and went about healing the young warrior. "Please watch over her. I know you wish to rejoin the battle but the counter-curse will take some time to fully rid your body of the curse and I cannot recommend intense activity for at least two hours."

He put his hand over her hand holding her wand, staring straight into her eyes. "Go help others. I will be fine."

She mutely nodded before turning to see who had just arrived.

An hour later, the injured streamed in more steadily, a sign that the battle was finally over. The man sitting next to the cot looked up as his name was called across the room. "Draco Malfoy!" He could only watch as his mother rushed over, almost knocking him out of his chair. "Oh, you are safe! Lucius said you disappeared at one point and he couldn't find you at all when it ended." She was sobbing as she noticed the girl on the cot. "Oh! That's where she went. Everyone has been so worried. I will tell them she is all right. She is alright, Draco?"

The Slytherin nodded, turning to face the dosing girl. "She was stabbed with a sword but it hadn't been enchanted or poisoned. She was lucky."

Narcissa nodded before returning to the gathering of survivors who were waiting for her news. There were many sighs of relief as they learned that Hermione was still alive. Ginny looked down at Harry who laid on his own cot, medi-witches giving him their expert care, and squeezed the hand she held. "See, she's fine. Now just get better so everyone can be happy again."

Remus led Tonks over to an empty cot that happened to be near Hermione. A small smile graced his features as he noticed that Draco had secretly followed Ginny's example, keeping Hermione's hand hostage in his large one. Once Tonks was being seen to, Remus stood behind Draco to observe Hermione. He rested his hand on Draco's shoulder, never taking his eyes off Hermione. "She's a fighter, too strong to give up now."

No more was said as Draco moved to change her dressings, cringing at the sight of the red that stained the cloth. Returning to his post, hand in hand with the Gryffindor Head Girl, he finally glanced around the room. He knew that many where being moved to the Great Hall and noticed the eyes of certain red heads looking in his direction. It took a lot of his will power not to groan as they made their way over to him.

"Is she really doing ok?"

Draco had expected something sarcastic or threatening, yet the Weasley twins seemed strangely subdued. "Yes. I think she is just sleeping off her exhaustion now."

Fred, or was it George, nodded in agreement. "She always worked too much, especially on finding those Horcruxes."

The other twin also nodded. "But that's all over now. She can finally relax."

A smirk appeared on Draco's face. "How can you be so sure she knows how?"

The twins laughed, causing many to look in their direction. "Oh, we expect you can show you how." Fred patted Draco's shoulder while George brushed some hair from Hermione's face. "Take care of her." Fred removed his hand and started to head over to see how Tonks was doing. "Yeah, we trust you to do a better job than our brother." George followed behind his brother silently.

Draco could only shake his head. _I hope you are right._

Hours later, Hermione finally awoke to find a blond head resting on the cot next to her. She smiled and ruffled the hair that seemed to tempt her so much. She giggled at the moan that emitted from the boy. No, man. He pushed himself up, never taking back his hand. Hermione couldn't help the laugh that came from her has she noticed the creases on his face caused by her blanket. Not even his glare could stop her laughing, moving him to smile in response.

Tonks turned to Remus, finally getting him to let her sit up, and poked him in the ribs. "I won." Remus grimaced as him pulled a small amount of knuts out of his pocket and pressed them into her outreaching hand.

"What bet will be placed next, the wedding date?"

Tonks giggled and turned to see where Ron was, noticing him still over next Harry, watching over Ginny. "Ten knuts says Ron doesn't start yelling until tomorrow's dinner."

Remus grinned. "I'll take that bet."

In the end, Tonks won. The medical staff grumbled that more injuries resulted from that dinner than the Final Battle, one medi-witch remarking that if she never saw another plate induced injury again, it would be too soon.

Note: that ending sucks but oh well. This was written while procrastinating against an essay that is due in four hours. I have the intro done. -- Baka!


End file.
